1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-drip devices for bottles, which devices are adapted to avoid or at least to limit formation of drops that run down along the body of the bottle, on the outside face thereof, after pouring.
2.Description of the Related Art
After pouring out a glass, it is frequent for one or more drops of the bottled liquid to run down from the neck, along the bottle, which is unattractive and which can give rise to soiling of the hands of the user and/or of the surface on which the bottle is then put down (table, tablecloth, etc.).
Various devices have been devised for eliminating or endeavoring to limit that phenomenon.
Some of such devices consist of rings with absorbent material that are positioned around the neck of the bottle. But those structures are often unattractive; they need to be positioned around the neck and to be removed therefrom. In addition, even if they are relatively simple, such devices are nevertheless sources of additional costs.
Another solution to the problem, proposed, for example, in Document GB-754 582, consists in associating the neck of the bottle with a small peripheral lip, which is of square or rectangular section in that document, and that projects outwards.
Unfortunately, in practice, that peripheral lip structure is not very effective and is thus not entirely satisfactory.